world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Dad (WBWSB)
"Grand Dad joins the club!" Grand Dad is a newcomer in WBW Smash Bros. His physical attributes make him slower and heavier than Mario, although he has a very different moveset. Stage Entrance A portal opens up, and Grand Dad moonwalks out of it. The portal closes as GD gets into his battle stance. Standard Moves * Jab: Grand Dad punches once, then twice. * Side Tilt: Grand Dad extends his first. * Up Tilt: Grand Dad thrusts his first up into the air. * Down Tilt: Grand Dad performs a sweeping kick. * Dash Attack: Grand Dad does a flying kick. * Neutral Air: Grand Dad swings his club around. * Forward Air: Grand Dad swings his club forward. * Up Air: Grand Dad swings a punch above him. * Down Air: Grand Dad does a ground pound. * Back Air: Grand Dad kicks from behind. * Grab Pummel: Grand Dad slams his head into the opponent. * Forward Throw: Grand Dad shoves his club into the opponent's stomach. * Back Throw: Grand Dad spins around and tosses the opponent. * Up Throw: Grand Dad spins the opponent around on his club and tosses them upwards. * Down Throw: Grand Dad tosses the opponent to the ground. * Ledge Get-Up: Grand Dad slides forward a short distance. * Forward Smash: Grand Dad winds up a punch. * Up Smash: Grand Dad thrusts his club upwards. * Down Smash: Grand Dad slams his club on the ground. * Shield: Grand Dad teleports away for a few seconds. Special Moves All of Grand Dad's special moves (aside from his Final Smash) are tied to a meter dubbed the Freaky Stone Meter. As Grand Dad takes damage from other special moves (as well as certain items), the meter will fill. Once the meter is completely full, Grand Dad's standard and special moves will gain more power about seven seconds. However, the meter will be reset to 0% if Grand Dad is KO'd. Sleeping will also slowly drain the meter. Neutral + B: Axe Grand Dad tosses his axe in an arc, causing 7% damage to anyone who touches it. While the Freaky Stone Meter is full, the range of the axe's arc is increased, and contact deals 12% damage. Custom 1: Ow The Edge The axe's range is decreased, but it deals 11% damage (19% while the FSM is full). Custom 2: Axe Yeet The axe's range is increased, but it only deals 4% damage (7% while the FSM is full). Side + B: Triassic Tornado Grand Dad takes out two clubs and spins while holding one in each hand. The clubs do 2% damage a hit, and GD's movement is greatly reduced while spinning, moving much slower and being unable to jump. GD can also be hit from above while using Club Spin, cancelling the move. While the Freaky Stone Meter is full, Club Spin lasts longer and moves faster, and each hit does 4% damage. Custom 1: Spin Jump Grand Dad does a small upwards hop when Club Spin is activated, gliding quickly. However, he can only land one hit before the attack ends. Custom 2: Rapid Rush Club Spin does more knockback, but lasts for less time. Up + B: Club Smash Grand Dad jumps into the air with his club and slams into the ground, causing 8% damage to anyone in its wake. While the Freaky Stone Meter is full, the attack deals 14% damage. Custom 1: High Jump Club Smash gains more vertical range, but only deals 5% damage (9% while the FSM is full). Custom 2: Ground Pound Grand Dad loses his vertical movement, but the slam will deal 12% damage (20% while the FSM is full). Down + B: Club Slam Grand Dad slams his club into the ground, burying and dealing 11% damage to anyone caught in its wake. While the Freaky Stone Meter is full, the slam does 19% damage and has slightly greater range. Custom 1: Prehistoric Pummel Club Slam does 17% damage (29% while the FSM is full), but will not bury opponents. Custom 2: Pushing Up Daisies Club Slam flowers any opponent buried by it. However, the attack only does 8% damage (14% while the FSM is full). Final Smash: Freaky Club Grand Dad uses the power of the mysterious Freaky Stone to enhance his club. Time freezes as he lunges towards the nearest opponent. The fighter unlucky enough to be caught by GD gets whacked with his club, dealing 44% damage and heavy knockback. Taunts/Idles * Up Taunt - Grand Dad does a hop in the air, mimicking his pose from 7 GRAND DAD's title screen. * Side Taunt - Grand Dad leans on his club, yawns, and gets back into his battle stance. * Down Taunt - Grand Dad eats a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. * Idle 1 - Grand Dad taps his foot impatiently. * Idle 2 - Grand Dad readjusts his cap. Victory/Losing Poses * Victory #1 - Grand Dad tosses his club into the air, grabs it, and points it at the camera saying "Yabba dabba doo!" * Victory #2 - Grand Dad teleports around the area making various poses, eventually making the "ok" hand gesture at the camera. * Victory #3 - Grand Dad unceremoniously looks around the area, turns to the camera, and shrugs, making a "I don't know" sound. * Lose - Grand Dad does a traditional clap similar to Mario's. Classic Mode: Rip Em To Shreds Credits Music: Title Screen and Ending - 7 Grand Dad Alternate Costumes * Normal: Red hat, blue hair, red shirt, orange overalls, white shoes * Alt 1: Cyan hat, blue hair, cyan shirt, light blue overalls, blue shoes * Alt 2: Red hat, black hair, red shirt, blue overalls, white shoes * Alt 3: Red hat, brown hair, red shirt, brown overalls, brown shoes * Alt 4: Orange hat, brown hair, orange shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes * Alt 5: Red hat, black hair, blue shirt, red overalls, brown shoes * Alt 6: Purple hat, black hair, purple shirt, black overalls, orange shoes * Alt 7: No hat, white hair, blue shirt, black overalls, pink shoes Trophy Description Character Trophy World Between Worlds' very first OC makes his way to Smash! Despite looking like a lazy Mario reskin, Grand Dad can lay some pretty serious prehistoric punishment on his opponents. His experience with his trusty club allows him to pull off all sorts of maneuvers, and his axe can make mincemeat of the competition. His power is increased with his Freaky Stone, which nearly doubles the damage of all his moves for a short time when maxed out. While Grand Dad's on the battlefield, you'll be having a grand ol' time! Character (Alt) Trophy The weapon Grand Dad's best known for is his club. Although he has not used it much in World Between Worlds, his proficiency with it shines in Smash. Aside from basic swipes, he can also use it like a rocket, and even split it into two! Despite the club's power, however, it is mostly a melee weapon, which means Grand Dad will have to get up close and personal with his foes. Final Smash Trophy Not much is known about the Freaky Stone's power. Some say it can greatly enhance the abilities of those who wield it, while others say it has the ability to rewrite entire universes. With the Smash Ball, Grand Dad uses this fabled artifact to increase his club's power, which means heavy knockback and damage for the fighter unfortunate enough to be closest to GD. If you see him with the Smash Ball, stay far away and knock it out of him with ranged attacks. Viridi's Advice DP: "So I'm finally facing the Grand Dad once again." V: "For a God, he sure doesn't do much does he?" V: "Anyway, be careful of his potential. He can easily mix you up with his ability to teleport!" DP: "Don't make me laugh! This guy's prehistoric, enforced with his club." V: "Well..." Music * Theme 1 - Flintstones - BeNuts * Theme 2 - Masked Dedede (Alpha Mix) - SiIvaGunner * Victory - Grand Dad Victory Theme - SiIvaGunner, cropped by GB7 Trailer Transcript The trailer begins with a pan over an 8-bit rendition of Bedrock. An equally pixelated Grand Dad is seen strolling through the town as a letter is seen being carried by the wind. He hops up and grabs it, reading its contents. He seems initially shocked by the letter, but quickly gains a cocky smile. He then turns to the camera and leaps at it, smashing it with his fist. Now in his rendered form, he lands on Battlefield, spins around, and points his club at the camera as the splash text appears: "GRAND DAD JOINS THE CLUB!" A remix of the Flintstones theme begins to play as the screen cuts to a gameplay montage of Grand Dad, concluding with his Final Smash being displayed. The screen then cuts to the game's logo. The post-logo scene shows Grand Dad walking up to Sonic, Pearl, and Sukima. Once he reaches them, all four jump into the air, before the screen freezes as a 80's sitcom-inspired rendition of the first few notes of the Flintstones theme play. Trivia * Grand Dad's alternate costumes are references to other characters and media. ** His Alt 1 resembles Grand Uncle, a parody of Grand Dad. ** His Alt 2 resembles Fortran, another bootleg character. ** His Alt 3 resembles Mario's appearance in the original Super Mario Bros. ** His Alt 4 resembles Sponge, a Mario OC created by Vinesauce Vinny. ** His Alt 5 resembles Mario's appearance in the DiC cartoons. ** His Alt 6 resembles Waluigi. ** His Alt 7 resembles Sans. * Credit goes to VentureSonic for coming up with some ideas!